Open Your Heart (Phil Collins song)
"Open Your Heart" is the main theme song of Sonic Adventure, performed by Phil Collins. It is a hard rock song. Remixes have been made featuring Giorgio Moroder, Junkie XL, Bentley Jones and Imagine Dragons. The song was written by Michael Kamen, Phil Collins and Glen Ballard and produced by Phil Collins, Michael Kamen and Rob Cavallo. Jun Senoue had already been working as the head music director for Sonic (with Jerry Goldsmith, Leonard Rosenman, Alexander Courage and Giorgio Moroder) and Sega related games for several years. In the early demo version of the song, Senoue even provided the vocals for the song. Eventually, Hardline frontman, Johnny Gioeli, was chosen as the additional vocalist with Phil Collins joining in as the lead vocalist, drum machine and kalimba. Also involved in the song are Trevor Rabin and Michael Brook on guitars, David Foster, John Van Tongeren and Simon Franglen on keyboards and synthesizers, Los Angeles Master Chorale conducted by Paul Salamunovich on background vocals and Robert Zimmitti, Michael Englander and John Robinson on drums. They each joined a separate band later on, Loudness and Anthem, respectively. Versions *'Album Version' - The version that appears on just about every CD release. It has an extended intro and an ending that includes thunderstorm sound effects. *'Game Version' - The version that actually appears in Sonic Adventure. It is basically the same as the album version, but it does not have the opening and closing storm sounds. It also has an extra vocal part at the beginning with Johnny Gioeli yelling "Alright!" *'Original Soundtrack Version' - The version that appears on the Original Soundtrack (OST) 2CD set. It is the same as the version from the game, but has several of the extra vocal bits cut out. *'Perfect Chaos Version' - The version that is played during the first half of the final boss battle with Perfect Chaos. It contains the first verse and the chorus and then loops back to the first verse. *'MJZ Remix' - A laid-back remix that can be unlocked in Sonic Gems Collection. *'Transmutor Vs. Razed In Black Remix' - A fast paced, techno-based remix that appears on the Sonic Adventure REMIX album. Some have dubbed it the "Sonic Boom Remix" since the words "Sonic Boom" are repeated numerous times. *'Chris Vrenna & Mark Blasques Remix' - Another remix appearing on the Sonic Adventure REMIX album. This one stays more true to the original song vocal-wise (although it contains some original lyrics), while still adding a techno twist to it. *'Bentley Jones Remix' - A remix of the song by Bentley Jones that was released on the True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog album. *'K-Klub Remix' - A remix featured in True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2. *''The Best of Phil Collins'' version - A version which appears on The Best of Crush 40: Super Sonic Songs. This one modifies Johnny Gioeli and Phil Collins's voices. It also eliminates his yelling of "Alright!" at the beginning and "Yeahhhh!" at the end. *'SSBB version' - A shortened version from Super Smash Bros. Brawl which consists of the first verse and guitar solo before looping from the beginning. This version also appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *'Demo Version' - The original version of the song that features Michael Kamen conducting the Greater Los Angeles Orchestra and Glen Ballard as the lead vocalist. This version was only performed live at the Tokyo International Forum on August 22, 1998 when Sega unveiled Sonic Adventure for the first time. *''Sonic Generations'' version - A remix of the original song by Tom Holkenborg and Imagine Dragons. It is played during the Perfect Chaos boss battle. Lyrics ::AAAALLLLLLLRIGHT!!! ::Thunder, rain, and lightning. ::Danger, water rising. ::Clamor, sirens wailing. ::It's such a bad sign. ::Shadows, dark creatures. ::Steel clouds floating in the air. ::People run for shelter. ::What's gonna happen to us? ::All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake. ::I see the chaos for everyone. Who are we? What can we do? ::You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change ::Yours is filled with evil and mine is not ::There is no way I can lose! ::Can't hold on much longer... ::But I will never let go! ::I know it's a one way track... ::Tell me now how long this'll last! ::I'm not gonna think this way... ::Nor will I count on others! ::Close my eyes and feel it burn... ::Now I see what I gotta do! ::Open your heart, it's gonna be alright. ::Ancient cities blazing, ::Shadows keep attacking. ::Little children crying, ::Confusion, hopeless anger. ::I don't know what it can be, but you drive me crazy! ::All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way! ::Can't hold on much longer. ::But I will never let go! ::I know it's a one way track. ::Tell me now how long this'll last! ::I'm not gonna think this way. ::Nor will I count on others! ::Close my eyes and feel it burn. ::Now I see what I gotta do! ::Open your heart...and you will see! ::(Guitar solo) ::Aaallriight!! Yeah…! ::If it won't stop, there will be no future for us. ::Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free! ::I know it's a one way track. ::Tell me now how long this'll last! ::Close my eyes and feel it burn. ::Now I see what I gotta do! ::Gotta open your heart, dude! ::Can't hold on much longer! ::But I will never let go! ::I know it's a one way track! ::Tell me now how long this'll last! ::I'm not gonna think this way! ::Nor will I count on others! ::Close my eyes and feel it burn! ::Now I see what I gotta do! ::Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah! ::Open your heart! ::Yeah! ::Open your heart! ::Yeah, yeeeahhhh... Phil Collins and Bentley Jones Remix ::I got something new (Bentley Jones) ::(Open your heart) ::Not until we're through (Bentley Jones) ::(Open your) ::(Starts Bentley Jones) ::In the mix and the tricks full of kicks ::Bentley Jones and Crush 40 makin a fix ::So relax and wait for Gioeli to ignite, just ::(Ends Bentley Jones) ::(Open your heart, it's gonna be all right) ::Sing it (Bentley Jones) ::Thunder, rain, and lightning ::Danger, water rising ::Clamor, sirens wailing ::It's such a bad sign ::Shadows, dark creatures ::Steel clouds floating in the air ::People run for shelter ::What's gonna happen to us? ::All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake ::I see the chaos for everyone, who are we, what can we do ::You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change ::Yours is filled with evil and mine is not there is no way I can lose ::Can't hold on much longer ::But I will never let go ::I know it's a one way track ::Tell me now how long this'll last ::I'm not gonna think this way ::Nor will I count on others ::Close my eyes and feel 'em burn ::Now I see what I've gotta do ::Open your heart, it's gonna be all right ::Ancient city's blazing ::Shadows keep attacking ::Little children crying ::Confusion, hopeless anger ::I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy ::All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way ::Can't hold on much longer ::But I will never let go ::I know it's a one way track ::Tell me now how long this will last ::I'm not gonna think this way ::Nor will I count on others ::Close my eyes and feel 'em burn ::Now I see what I've gotta do ::Open your heart and you will see ::(Starts Bentley Jones) ::Open your heart, it will be all right ::Keep on moving, we just hold on tight ::Now you've got a trio of music talent for your mind ::J. G's vocs, J. S's mixin', B. J's style puts behind ::We'll be poundin' through the town at the speed of sound ::Breaking down all barriers and steppin' onto new ground ::It's what we know, it's what we do, come, you'll see ::So open up your heart cause it will set you free, yeah ::(Ends Bentley Jones) ::If it won't stop, there will be no future for us ::Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free ::I know it's a one way track ::Tell me now how long this will last ::Close my eyes and feel 'em burn ::Now I see what I've gotta do ::Open your heart, it's gonna be all right! Yeah! ::Open your heart! ::Yeah! ::Open your heart! ::Yeah, yeeeahhhh... Connection to Sonic Adventure *''Open your heart'' - Sonic Sr's point of view and referring to many of the events in Sonic Adventure. *''Danger, water rising/Clamor, sirens wailing ... People run for shelter'' - Perfect Chaos flooding the United States city of Chicago. *''Shadows of dark creatures'' - the mural of Perfect Chaos. *''Steel clouds floating in the air'' - the Egg Carrier. *''You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change'' - Sonic Sr and Dr. Eggman doing things their own way. *''Yours is filled with evil and mine is not'' - Sonic Sr always being the hero while Eggman is always the villain or Chaos using the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds while Sonic uses the positive energy. *''There is no way I can lose'' - Sonic Sr cannot lose or Eggman always thinking that he will win. Also relates to Sonic Sr being determined not to lose. *''Can't hold on much longer (But I will never let go)'' - Sonic Sr's "never give up" attitude. *''I know it's a one way track - Sonic Sr realizing he must defeat Chaos in order to save everyone. *''I'm not gonna think this way - May refer to Gamma freeing himself from obeying Dr. Eggman or Sonic's optimistic point of view. *''Nor will I count on others'' - Knuckles being independent and not relying on anyone to help him find the Master Emerald shards. *''Close my eyes and feel it burn (Now I see what I gotta do)'' - Sonic Sr using the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. It may also relate to Sonic Sr realizing what he has to do to stop Chaos. *''Ancient city blazing ''- the destruction of Knuckles Clan. *''Little children crying'' - the Chao being injured at the Master Emerald shrine. *''Confusion, hopeless anger'' - Chaos' furious reaction to the injury of the Chao. *''I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy'' - Sonic Sr's feelings towards Eggman or Eggman's frustration at Sonic always winning. *''All your cunning tricks make me sick'' - Eggman constantly tries to defeat Sonic Sr, but never succeeds. *''You won't have it your own way'' - Sonic Sr always foiling Dr. Eggman's evil schemes and an enraged Chaos. *''If it won't stop, there will be no future for us ''- The threat that Chaos poses and how it must be stopped. *''Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free ''- Perfect Chaos' anger for those who killed the Chao creatures, with Super Sonic Sr and Ultra Ignitus neutralizing Perfect Chaos' rage. Trivia *Eight different versions of "Open Your Heart" were made before the final version was done. *In the E3 2009 demo of Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, part of the guitar solo with orchestra from "Open Your Heart" was used as the theme for Sonic's All-Star move, Super Sonic.Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing PS3 Gameplay - E3 2009 However, the song was replaced by the Invincible theme from Sonic Heroes by Randy Edelman and Carter Burwell in the final copy. *In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, a few instrumental parts of this song are used in Dream Figure Skating (the last part of "Sonic's World", where the player face Ice Perfect Chaos). *A new version of this song returned in Sonic Generations that played during the battle with Perfect Chaos, a returning boss. The original song is also available as an unlockable song. References Category:1998 songs Category:Imagine Dragons songs Category:Phil Collins songs Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:Songs written by Michael Kamen Category:Songs written by Phil Collins Category:Songs written by Glen Ballard Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Collins Category:Song recordings produced by Rob Cavallo Category:Sonic the Hedgehog songs Category:Song recordings produced by Giorgio Moroder Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Song recordings produced by Stargate (production team) Category:Song recordings produced by Michael Kamen